


And you're saying to hell with the salt, lemon and lime

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-01
Updated: 2011-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-14 07:40:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/146945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen seriously loves tequila. Like, a lot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And you're saying to hell with the salt, lemon and lime

**Author's Note:**

> For day two of the Merry Month of Masturbation (2010) over at LiveJournal.

Jensen’s not entirely sure how Misha ended up with his hand down his pants. Down Jensen’s pants that is – although now he looks he realises that Misha’s other hand is down his own pants as well, and _holy fuck_ that’s hot, he can feel his dick twitch and harden a little more in Misha’s grip.

Jensen fucking _loves_ tequila.

Or was it the whiskey? Maybe it was the beer...

Either way, Jensen is now ridiculously drunk, and Misha is jerking him off, as well as jerking _himself_ off and – wait where was he? Oh yeah, tequila and/or whiskey, or maybe even beer. Whichever one it was that he’d been drinking. Is. Awesome.

“Jen?” Misha all but growled in his ear, pressed up close, and wow that might have been a little bit of his Cas voice there and – “Jen!”

“Mmm?”

“D’you think you could maybe shut it with the running commentary for two whole minutes while I’ve got my hand around your dick?”

And oh shit, apparently Jensen babbles when he’s drunk. He hopes he hasn’t said anything embarrassing. Like how pretty Misha looks this close up, all backlit from the television that’s still turned on to some random game that Jensen forgot all about ten minutes ago, and how his hand feels fantastic against his dick, but that he’s fairly sure Misha’s mouth would feel even better...

He’s not quite sure why Misha is suddenly laughing against his neck, but in all fairness he doesn’t really care, because suddenly Misha is moving down the couch to pull Jensen’s jeans off the rest of the way and then wrapping his perfect lips around Jensen’s dick and - _oh motherfucking Jesus Christ, yes_ that’s the stuff.

Jensen seriously loves tequila.


End file.
